


Bonds

by Ordered_Chaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x21 coda, All in the Family Coda, Amara's POV, Amara's bond with Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Coda, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Headcanon, Hurt Castiel, Spoilers, answers a question I had while watching 11x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordered_Chaos/pseuds/Ordered_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara thought Castiel was unimportant.<br/>She was wrong.</p>
<p>‘All in the Family’ coda (SPN 11x21)</p>
<p>Why did Amara put her hand up to Lucifer's chest in 11x21?<br/>Why was she suddenly able to contact Dean telepathically?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right before Amara sends Dean the vision.  
> Dialogue straight from the episode.  
> 

“I don’t need this,” the Darkness snapped. She flicked her fingers at Lucifer. With a short cry, he went limp, as close to unconscious as an angel could get. Smothered under Amara’s power. Silenced.

She surveyed him, though, frowning. Lucifer was diminished, and yet she could still sense life in the vessel before her. Of course: Castiel. His grace had been eclipsed by the archangel; she had almost forgotten about him. But now she sensed him, small and battered, trying to hide.

Amara climbed the steps toward her captives. Lucifer was merely a means to draw her brother out of hiding; Castiel was less than that. A byproduct. An accident.  
She lifted her hand toward Lucifer’s chest, hovering over the spot at his core where the tiny, broken angel quivered. He had been almost snuffed out; there was not much left of him. Just misery and loneliness, fear and pain. The same things she had felt for eons, locked away.

_Agony in silence, no one to hear. Shame for her weakness, regret. Fear that she would always be alone. Longing, for company, for a friend, for…_

_Dean._

She could feel him. Suddenly and inexplicably. As though he was in this room, standing right in front of her.

Amara stared harder at Castiel. At the burned angel who somehow had as strong a bond with Dean as she did. Maybe stronger. She reached for it, for the place where Castiel’s broken grace was tangled with Dean’s soul. For the one part of him that had not eroded away.

She felt him drawing away, screaming, begging her to stop, to go, to leave Dean out of this, but she instead she took hold of Castiel’s bond with Dean and added its strength to her own, searching, reaching.

She felt Dean’s mind through this strengthened bond. Felt him sitting alone, in a place he called home. Felt him looking for her, for _them_.

“I’ve missed you, Dean.”


End file.
